Mais où est passé le Grand Méchant Drago ?
by ElyaHowinLivi
Summary: Pas dans les couloirs, pas dans les cachots, pas sous son arbre préféré... Mais ou était donc Drago Lucius Malfoy terreur incontesté de Poudlard, ennemi juré de Saint Balafré Potter ? Mais sont-ils tous aveugles ces persos ? Et ÇA! C'est quoi ? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**_Et oui nous sommes de retour _**

**_Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :p_**

**_Et cette fois sur le fandom Harry Potter ^^_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent, hélas, pas ..._**

**_Explication : Ayant reçu une rewiew sur notre (très) ancienne fic _**La Faim justifie les moyens**_, cela nous a donné l'envie de réécrire ensemble_**

**_Voici donc une nouvelle fic, en espérant que cela va vous plaire ! Désolée s'il reste des fautes _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Drago Malefoy était ce matin-là d'une humeur noire. N'importe quel idiot de n'importe quelle maison pouvait le savoir à sa démarche raide et à l'aura clairement terrifiante qui l'entourait.

Potter ne l'avait pourtant pas battu au Quidditch la veille, il n'avait pourtant pas croisé Potter, Potter n'avait pas non plus réussi à l'humilier ou à lui faire une blague, ou à l'embrasser, ou… ! Non, non, non ! Rien de ce genre ! Pas dans la réalité du moins ! Potter avait fait tout cela jusque dans ces rêves… cauchemars ! Dans ces cauchemars ! Oui Potter avait réussi à lui pourrir la vie jusque dans ce qui était habituellement de délicieux rêves, se résumant à piétiner Potter et à lui montrer sa supériorité !

Et non, pour les quelques idiots se posant la question, sa vie ne tournait pas autour de Potter !

Donc Drago Malefoy était dans une colère noire, parce que sa nuit avait été gâchée et qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé le sommeil après ce rê- cauchemar ! Et là encore, si quelqu'un –quelqu'un de stupide évidemment- lui demandait s'il avait eu peur de se rendormir, il aurait nié en bloc et il aurait menti.

Enfin passons, Drago était au moins fier d'avoir pu masquer ses cernes le-dit matin. Cela aurait terni sa peau soigneuse et blanche comme de la neige de laisser ses affreux cernes noirs le défigurer ! C'était encore de la faute du balafré ! Heureusement il avait pu emprunter discrètement du fond de teint ou peu importe ce que le produit fut exactement, à Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière pouvant parfois s'avérer utile… mais vraiment rarement hélas.

Au moins avait-il sauvé sa splendide apparence et Potter n'aurait pas l'immense joie d'avoir gâcher un si admirable visage que le sien !

Drago eut un petit rire hystérique à l'idée qu'il s'était montré encore une fois plus fort et intelligent que ce cancrelat visqueux se permettant de s'immiscer dans son sommeil !

Oui Drago était d'une humeur noire et accablé d'une immense fatigue. Que son prochain cours soit potion avec les Gryffondors n'arrangeait en rien son humeur ! Mais il était un valeureux Malefoy et il n'allait donc pas montrer la moindre faiblesse face à ces Gryffondors (il est à noter que prononcé à voix haute ou dans son esprit, Gryffondors doit sonner avec dégoût et répugnance, tout comme le mot de la chose « Potter » !)

Dos droit, épaules en arrières et torse en avant, Drago fusilla du regard chaque personne osant le dévisager d'un peu trop près, pour ne pas dire chaque personne l'effleurant du regard. Puis toute sa colère, frustration, fatigue, se concentra en un long regard mortel sur la cause de tous ses maux : Harry Potter. Ce dernier aux côtés de son copain crétin le roux, s'esclaffait, visiblement en forme !

Lorsque le très agréable professeur Severus Rogue leur indiqua le sujet de potion du jour, Drago l'entendit à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au manuel de son voisin et ne se rabaissant pas à redemander quel potion il devait faire, parti du principe que c'était celle de la page de droite –la plus proche de lui. Ouvrant son propre manuel, il commença sa préparation. Distrait par sa fatigue bien présente, il imita quelques gestes de Potter qu'il n'avait pas cessé de foudroyer du regard. Avant de se rendre compte que Potter était non seulement mauvais en potion mais illettré pour mettre dans sa potion des ingrédients non indiqué dans le manuel.

Il comprenait mieux comment ce dernier pouvait avoir un niveau aussi désastreux. A aucun moment Drago ne remit en question sa propre préparation. Après tout il était l'un des meilleurs en potions et Rogue s'occupait des cas irrécupérables qu'étaient les Gryffondors, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier un génie comme lui.

Le cours se terminant, chacun remplit une petite fiole. Et Rogue d'un air carnassier envers les Gryffondors ordonna que les élèves la boivent.

Avec une grimace peu confiante, chacun obtempérèrent. Drago compris.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire narquois en voyant les cheveux de Potter se teindre d'un rouge profond, et les taches de rousseur de Weasley devenir vert. Drago adorait les cours de potions ! Quelques autres élèves furent dotés de quelques changements de couleurs : de peau ou de cheveux, sous le rire moqueur ou amusé de leurs camarades. Mais il n'y eut globalement aucune modification ou faits exceptionnels.

« C'est une potion nourrissante. Pour ceux l'ayant réussi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de déjeuner ce midi, pour les autres vous devrez non seulement aller déjeuner mais sous le rire de vos camarades. Les effets se dissipent une fois sur 10 en quelques heures, annonça Rogue. »

Une main tremblante se leva.

« Oui, Mr Longdubat. Très beau vos cheveux bleus par ailleurs.

-Que voulez vous dire par une fois sur dix, professeur ? »

Rogue ne fit que sourire avant de leur demander de sortir. Drago vit du coin de l'œil, Granger rassurer ses amis que Rogue n'était pas sérieux et qu'aucun d'eux ne garderait leur splendide couleur plus de quelques heures. Granger n'avait vraiment aucun humour.

Drago soupira finalement de soulagement. Il ne sentait pas grande différence après avoir avalé cette potion mais si Severus affirmait que la potion était comme un repas, Drago préférait aller dormir dans son lit plutôt que perdre son temps dans la grande salle.

Il tomba comme une masse dans son lit avec un sourire de bien être. Son sac avait été balancé dans un coin de sa grande chambre de préfet et il s'empêtra un peu dans ses vêtements en cherchant une bonne position pour dormir.

Dans une autre situation –une où il n'aurait pas été tant fatigué- Drago aurait noté à quel point ses vêtements étaient soudainement trop grands. Mais il ne le remarqua guère dérivant dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses rêves habituels commencèrent à naitre dans son esprit avant de se modifier légèrement avant de finalement se focaliser sur l'envie d'une glace, d'un câlin avec sa maman et de Python son serpent en peluche préférée depuis longtemps disparu dans un affreux accident mettant en scène une gazinière, une casserole et de l'eau bouillante.

Ce fut un agréable et merveilleux sommeil qui engloutit Drago au fond de sa couette.

Parce qu'on frappait à sa porte et que de grosses voix l'appelaient, Drago ressortit de sa couette, le visage chiffonné et de petites larmes au coin des yeux. Il fronça quelques instants ses blonds sourcils avant de reconnaître sa chambre et descendit de son lit en se cassant la figure. Il vit ses pieds emmêler dans les draps et un pantalon deux fois trop grand. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il ne garda que la grande chemise blanche sur le dos et qui lui arrivait aux genoux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Blaise Zabini déboula comme un taureau dans une corrida, défonçant la porte et le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Drago, où es-tu ? »

Drago qui avait été presqu'à éclater en larme –se prendre une porte faisait mal- éclata de rire en comprenant que Blaise ne l'avait pas vu. Suivant les rires, Blaise se tourna vers lui.

Il se figea soudain avec de grands yeux. Devant lui se tenait un enfant de 5 ou 6 ans qui les mains devant la bouche cherchait à cacher ses éclats de rire. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque doré étaient en tout sens et ses yeux gris étaient rieurs. Il ne portait qu'une chemise trop grande pour lui que Blaise considéra appartenir à Drago. Ce dernier lui semblait d'ailleurs absent. Mais surtout qui était l'enfant ? Physiquement il ressemblait à Drago bien qu'il n'est rien de l'aura sombre et froide de son ami.

« Hey, petit qui es-tu ? »

Le gamin cessa de pouffer de rire et jeta un coup d'œil.

« Et toi ? interrogea l'enfant avec une voix légère et joyeuse.

-Euh… toi d'abord. »

L'enfant rit de nouveau.

« Père dit qu'il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus. »

Blaise hésita un instant. Le gamin ressemblait à Drago, était dans la chambre de Drago et portait une de ses chemises… est-ce que… est-ce que ce gamin était le fils de Drago ?

« Drago ? balbutia Blaise dans une interrogation très mal formulé pour savoir si cela était le nom du « père ».

-Oui, répondit le gamin en penchant la tête sur le côté, cherchant à se souvenir s'il connaissait le jeune homme.

-Euh je suis Blaise, un ami de ton père, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Tu es bête ! Drago ! s'exclama-t-il en ne comprenant pas que, ce Blaise, ait déjà oublié qu'il l'avait appelé.

-Ok, Drago Jr. Où est-on papa ? »

Blaise ne s'étonna guère que son ami ait un égo assez énorme pour nommer son fils comme lui. Il restait cependant vexé au fond que son ami lui ait caché un enfant.

« Ché pas, répondit Drago en souriant.

-Ah… dit intelligemment Blaise en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. »

Blaise inspira et pour briser le silence demanda finalement.

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

Drago réfléchit et tendit fièrement quatre doigts avant d'offrir un grand sourire.

« Et j'aurais bientôt 5 ! Dis Blaise, j'ai faim. »

Au fond de son esprit Drago pensa que cette situation n'était pas normale, qu'il ne devait pas avoir « presque 5 ans », qu'il ne devait pas avoir faim grâce à une potion et qu'il connaissait ce Blaise. Puis tout se dissipa aussi vite qu'il y songea.

« Dis Blaise, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la main du jeune homme. Je peux avoir une glace et Python mon serpent. »

**By Howin

* * *

**

**_Voilà J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Nous attendons avec impatience vos réactions ^^! REWIEWS :p !_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici la suite ! Merci pour les rewiews (Mae c'est juste pour toi que je publie :p profite ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_******Chapitre 2 :**_

Screugneugneu de screugneugneu pensait Severus Rogue dans son bureau devant la pile de fioles qu'il devait vérifier, juger et bien sûr noter. Il détestait remettre au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour même surtout si c'était mettre des notes exécrables aux Gryffondors et surtout à cet horrible Potter à lunettes. Seulement là, il était devant un dilemme cornélien, son meilleur élève (excepté cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger), j'ai nommé le grand, beau et unique Drago Malfoy avait _foiré_, oui _foiré_ sa potion. Et méritait selon les notations de Severus, un T pour Troll et rien de mieux, seulement Severus dans son immense et infinie bonté, se sentait plus que coupable de devoir mettre un T à son filleul. Alors que fallait t-il faire ?

XXX

Blaise Zabini était énervé, oui plus qu'énervé, tout d'abord son meilleur ami avait un fils ! Et il ne lui avait pas dit ! Ensuite le-dit meilleur ami avait disparu, oui disparu ! Totalement disparu… Blaise avait eu beau chercher dans toutes les pièces, dans tous les coins, sur tous les arbres et même, dans tous les lits de Poudlard, Drago Malfoy restait introuvable. Mais le plus insupportable dans tout ça, c'était que Blaise Zabini devait se coltiner Drago Junior… Et Drago Junior était … était … ÉXÉCRABLE !

Blaise n'avait jamais vu un gamin aussi hyperactif ! D'abord Drago Junior avait eu faim, Blaise l'avait donc conduit bien gentiment aux cuisines vu que le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle était fini, mais Drago Junior n'avait pas gentiment, lui, mangé sa glace …

Il en avait recouvert tous les elfes de maison présents ainsi que la magnifique chemise hors de prix Ralf Lauren que venait d'acheter Blaise.

Mais Blaise avait été sympathique, il avait gardé son calme, il avait même donné un gâteau au chocolat à Drago Junior qui hurlait qu'il avait encore faim … Il avait été encore plus zen quand le gâteau avait rejoint la glace, dans un grand éclat de rire de Junior, sur sa chemise. Il avait été l'exemple même de la patience quand Drago Junior hurla qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, il avait été un modèle de prestance quand Drago Junior avait fini par faire dans son pantalon et un dieu pacifique quand il avait fallu s'occuper de retrouver Python le doudou et qu'il avait inventé comme histoire que Python faisait maintenant partie des tapisseries de la Grande Salle et donc qu'il fallait le laisser.

Mais quand Potter et ses amis le traitèrent de _nounou_ en le voyant traîner Junior dans le parc, là il ne put retenir le flot d'injures qui sortit

-Tu crois que c'est drôle espèce de ***** de ***** de ***** d'****** ! Et bien t'as qu'à le garder !

Et il envoya Drago Junior dans les bras de Potter et ses amis.

Par la suite bien sûr, il s'en voulut, que dirait Drago si son fils se faisait élever par des Gryffondors qui plus est, Potter et ses amis… Mais sur le moment il n'avait juste que la satisfaction de voir leurs têtes se décomposer et de sentir le calme revenir à nouveau dans son corps plein de zénitude.

XXX

-Bonjour ! fit Drago mini avec un grand sourire et les trois têtes des Gryffondors vinrent se poser sur lui de nouveau.

-Euh … bonjour petit ! Moi c'est Hermione comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je suis pas petit ! J'ai bientôt cinq ans répliqua Drago en montrant quatre doigts

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Malfoy ? demanda Ron à Harry

-Je m'appelle Malfoy ! hurla Drago avec un encore plus grand sourire

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il est mignon… s'extasia Hermione devant l'air horrifié des deux autres.

Et elle se pencha pour jouer avec Drago Junior, qui trouva cela bizarre un instant mais comme les autres, cette pensée fut englouti dans les tréfonds de son cerveau pendant que Hermione lui apprenait à jouer aux cartes.

Il joua avec Hermione, le roux, et le garçon-avec-les-yeux-de-son-Python toute l'après-midi, et c'était très chouette parce qu'il connaissait beaucoup de jeux, mais ensuite au moment de manger, là Hermione sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose :

-Mais au fait ! Il sont où tes parents ?

-Ben chez moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? demanda le garçon-avec-les-yeux-de-son-Python

Mais comme Drago ne savait pas répondre, il ne dit rien et le garçon-avec-les-yeux-de-son-Python se renfrogna.

-On devrait peut-être allait voir Dumbledore non ? proposa le roux

-Peut-être … hésita Hermione

Mais à ce moment là que Grand-Blaise arriva

-Grannnnnnnd-Blaiiiiiiiiiiiise !

XXX

Drago Junior eut l'air content de me voir et je dois dire que ça m'a fait plutôt plaisir tout de même, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été traumatisé par les Gryffons.

-Hum … je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir laisser Drago Junior tout à l'heure, il … euh… enfin voilà.

Ils restent les yeux grands ouverts devant mes déclarations.

-Attends ! Il s'appelle Drago Junior ? demande Potter

-Euh oui

-C'est le fils de Malfoy ? renchérit Granger

-Ben je sais pas trop…

Je vois qu'à leur tête ils ont besoin d'explications… Toujours insupportables… des excuses ça suffisait pas ?

Je leur explique donc que j'ai trouvé le blondinet dans la chambre de Drago, hier et que depuis celui est introuvable et tout le reste.

Granger me lançe un regard suspicieux :

-C'est toi qui va t'occuper de lui ?

-Ben oui

-Et tu vas réussir à t'en sortir ?

-Tu sous-entends quoi là ? Que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un gosse de quatre ans ?

-Ben tu t'en ai un peu débarrassé rapidement tout à l'heure lance Potter

-Tu veux le garder ?

-On peut faire des tours de garde propose Granger, comme ça tout le monde aurait un peu de repos

Je rêve là ! Les Gryffons veulent m'aider ! Faudrait vraiment que je retrouve Drago pour lui dire ça ! Mais bon en même temps, c'est plutôt sympa … J'accepte donc et je repars avec Drago Junior.

XXX

Severus Rogue venait de finir de noter les fioles de ses élèves, il avait finalement opté pour un E pour Effort Exceptionnel pour Drago, il ne pouvait comme même pas pourrir la moyenne de son élève préféré. Il s'apprêtait donc à dormir du sommeil du juste (hum) mais il se rappela soudain qu'il avait fait goûter les fioles à tous ces élèves, oui TOUS. Drago ?

**By Elya**

* * *

**_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit donc on ne sait pas du tout quand il sera publié ..._**

**_On aime les rewiews :p_**


End file.
